


Everything in Between

by Tochira



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochira/pseuds/Tochira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no such thing as a good day for Sanzo, but some do suck less than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything in Between

Sanzo grimaced as he rearranged himself behind Jeep's steering wheel, trying in vain to find a position that didn't jar any bruises or press his bandages too forcefully. His entire body was one massive ache. Hakkai had refused to buy more beer or cigarettes, and for some reason his death threats had failed to impress anyone this morning. This was his last resort, stealing the driver's seat-- let them endure his driving for a few hours, and serve them right if they all got carsick. Sanzo swatted the steering wheel in an unusual display of petulance. Goddamnit, he was losing his touch. His throat hurt, his eyes burned, and he wanted to sleep in a dark quiet room so badly, he thought he might scream.

"Oi, Sanzo, there you are! You didn't want to supervise our packing?" Goku eyed him warily as he deposited a bulging sack in the backseat. "Hakkai says he's almost ready, just gonna check with the owner and make sure he doesn't need anything else."

Sanzo didn't dignify that with a response. His eyes felt like they were glued to the windshield, anyway. He found himself hoping there was a mostly-straight road in front of them today.

Goku poked his shoulder, and _fuck_ , it hurt. "What the hell do you want, brat? Don't touch me." He'd smack Goku, really he would, except the thought of moving his shoulders made him think again. Fine then, he'd just cause extra pain as soon as he was more mobile.

"Are you really okay?" Goku had clambered over the door and was behind him, hands resting on the back of Sanzo's seat.

Stupid monkey. "What d'you think? Poke me again, I'll give you three bruises for every one of mine."

An impatient huff. Goku thought Sanzo was being thickheaded-- now that was rich. "That's not what I meant."

Sanzo certainly didn't feel like replying to that, either. He kept his gritty eyes on the windshield, mouth pressed shut and oh, how he wanted a cigarette. He was going to kill Hakkai... was that a hand in his hair? Fuck it, he was going to kill Goku first.

"When you get tired of driving, we'll be quiet, I promise." The touch was light, fingers combing through his hair above his left ear. Almost a whisper, then nothing. By the time Sanzo had filtered out the realization that it felt not-entirely-unpleasant, Goku had flopped back in his seat and was rummaging around for a snack.

Maybe if he drove recklessly for half an hour, they'd get the point. "Tell Gojyo he'd better not sit behind me."

"Nmm? Nah, I've got dibs on this side. Stupid cockroach said he was gonna make me sit in the floor so he could nap." A snort. "Like hell." The hands were back, this time on his shoulders-- the stupid monkey really never listened, did he?-- and he could feel warm breath by his ear. "Ne, Sanzo?"

" _...What._ " Shit, he didn't even have the energy to sound angry, and that just made him angrier.

"Are you really really okay?"

It didn't take much, after all, to raise one hand from his sleeves and cuff Goku. He missed, though (he supposed, afterward, he'd been aiming for a smack on the nose), and his knuckles lightly grazed Goku's jaw.

"I'm fine, idiot. I'll be even better when you all sit down and shut up and we're _actually on the road_ ," he added, the last bit rising in volume as Sanzo turned his head toward the inn, directing what he hoped was a venomous glare at Gojyo. Stupid kappa was loitering in the doorway and was that a cigarette in his mouth? Fuck. He was going to kill Gojyo first, then Hakkai.

Goku sat back again, fingers ghosting through Sanzo's hair along the way. Sanzo closed his eyes briefly, and sighed through his nose.

"Sanzo, I really will--"

"I know. So start already." He almost couldn't stop one corner of his mouth curling upward in satisfaction at the sound of Goku's teeth clicking together abruptly. He felt the brat's intent gaze directed at the back of his head all the rest of the morning, and expected it to be just as infuriating as his chattering, but by lunchtime Sanzo's headache was gone. He decided not to spoil the miraculous silence, and let it slide.

The weather was fine, the road was clear, and the scenery was thankfully empty. By the time he was able to drift into a doze, having switched seats with Hakkai, Sanzo was feeling magnanimous enough to lean his seat back and not complain when Goku draped his arms over the headrest.

Hakkai would have said it was a good day. Sanzo didn't have good days. Still, it was the least awful day he'd had in a very long time, even if he'd never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is vaguely circa volume 6 or 9 - an old temps_mort entry. I love writing Sanzo; his internal monologue is nearly as grumpy as my own. :)


End file.
